Atlas
by Looop
Summary: [Viñetas cortas. Gray centric]. Dime Atlas, qué es más pesado; ¿el mundo, o nuestros propios corazones? [Para Liraz]
1. Mercury

_i am desperate if nothing else, in a holding pattern to find myself. – **mercury, sleeping at last**_

* * *

¿Cómo se puede sentir diferente?

Gray se había creado una idea sobre cómo sentir, y hasta donde. Se había dado un límite para todo; alegría, enojo, tristeza, _temor._ Su vida giraba en un círculo, siempre con el mismo comienzo y el mismo final; el convivir con sus amigos, salir a una misión, recordar la pérdida de sus padres y maestra, y después regresar a casa -o al lugar donde se estaría hospedando respectivamente- se había convertido en una rutina.

No había punto intermedio. Incluso es consciente de que, si el tiempo hablara, este le diría cual cansado está de verlo hacer siempre la misma acción. Y que en algún momento a él también lo cansaría; que llegaría a detestar cual monótona su vida se estaba convirtiendo.

Gray le respondería _"No seas idiota, mi vida está muy bien, tengo a mis amigos que son mi familia, nada me hace falta." _Y en parte era cierto, porque Gray no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Pero cuando se encuentra solo, en algún rincón de su habitación lidiando con sus meros pensamientos, Gray comienza a tener dudas. Los recuerdos de su infancia lo atormentan y de nuevo mira llamas derribando su casa. Sus padres se van del mundo para jamás regresar.

Y siente dolor.

Durante una batalla campal con su mente Gray intenta de alguna manera borrar todo eso, porque esta nueva vida que ahora tiene debería estar libre de ese dolor. El pasado era pasado.

Pero ese pasado fue importante para definir _quién_ es Gray Fullbuster.

Un chico con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, quien usa la defensiva para escapar del dolor, también entrena mucho para que nadie preciado para él se le vuelva a ir de las manos. Es alguien que llega a querer mucho y tiene miedo de ello; pues se ha creído que está maldito. Pero también es un cuidador, un protector. Quien hasta con su último aliento defendería a la nueva familia que encontró en Fairy Tail. Es un defensor de lo justo y de la vida.

Pero pronto se da cuenta de eso, pone de nuevo limitaciones. Y de nuevo se detiene cuando siente mucha alegría, enojo, tristeza y temor. Es entonces cuando Gray Fullbuster, se convierte solamente en Gray. Alguien sin un pasado causándole dolor, o alguien enfocado únicamente en las misiones y sus recompensas.

_¿Cómo se puede sentir diferente?_ Se pregunta cuando está sólo acostado en su cama mirando el techo; una vez más siendo arrastrado por una fuerte ola de pensamientos.

_¿Cómo se puede sentir diferente?_ Se pregunta nuevamente mientras se va de misión con sus amigos y se lanza a un potencial peligro.

_¿Cómo se puede sentir diferente?..._ le pregunta Gray Fullbuster de dieciséis años, a un pequeño Gray que todavía le llora a la memoria de sus padres.

* * *

_i watch for signals, for a clue. how to feel different. how to feel new._

* * *

**Notas de autora.** Regreseeeeee, pero a quien le importa jajajaja. En fin, esta es una serie de viñetas de menos de 500 palabras dedicada a Gray Fullbuster (con hints Gruvia en algunos, y Fullbuster family en otros), quien es un personaje que amo con todo mi corazón y merece todo el amor del mundo ok? Ninguna viñeta tendrá un orden, puedo hablar aquí de Gray del principio de la serie como del final en el próximo, y su niñez en otro. Nada tiene orden perdón.

Y como siempre, esta serie que constará de al menos 10 viñetas, se la quiero dedicar a **Liraz ** porque ama tanto a Gray como yo. Gracias por existir amix.

Espero y les guste.

**¿Reviews?**

**||| Looop |||**


	2. Venus

_i was a billion little pieces__'til you pulled me into focus__. it was me who was discovered __**– venus, sleeping at last**_

* * *

Es hermosa.

Esos eran los primeros pensamientos de Gray cuando despertaba, y veía a Juvia dormida a su lado. Con su rostro tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle de ella; una pequeña cicatriz en su labio tras una misión que tuvieron meses atrás, sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas rosas porque está calientita… pero lo que más le encantaba, era sentirla respirar.

Porque tener a Juvia ahí junto él, era su prueba de segunda oportunidad. Que ella lo amara y usara cada respiro de su vida para recordárselo, era el más preciado regalo que le habían dado. Porque al pasar de los años Gray creía firmemente que su vida se quedaría en la monotonía de antes, que siempre seguiría un mismo ciclo hasta que le llegase el momento final.

Pero entonces Juvia apareció. Y poco a poco todas las barreras que creó se derrumbaron. Si bien, fue su familia de Fairy Tail quieres le hicieron ver lo importante que era la vida y luchar por las personas que amas, Juvia fue quien le dio un significado vestido en azul. Fue un proceso largo (culpa de él, claro, jamás de Juvia), y más de una vez sabe fue incluso grosero con ella sin querer, pero poco a poco Juvia fue rompiéndolo. Fue ella quien se encargó de regresar al mundo a aquel Gray que él había querido entregar.

Sin Juvia, Gray no está seguro si hubiese sido capaz de abrazar, acariciar, besar y amar a alguien. Porque para él Juvia es la definición perfecta de amor incondicional, y sin ella jamás lo habría descubierto. Jamás se habría atrevido a abrazar a alguien como lo hace con ella cuando regresa de una larga misión y la ha extrañado a montones. Jamás habría acariciado a alguien con el temor de romperla como lo hace con ella cuando se encuentran en la intimidad de su hogar. Jamás besaría a alguien con esa pasión y también ternura como con Juvia.

Porque Gray sabe que no hay nadie más para él que ella. Ambos se pertenecen. Quien sea estuviera allá arriba mirándolos había sido misericordioso y los dejó conocerse en ese mundo. En el tiempo perfecto. Les permitió ver sus fantasmas y aceptarse como tal, se vieron en sus peores momentos y no huyeron, al contrario; solamente les hizo más fuerte sus razones para quedarse. Y el universo colapsaría si alguna vez él dejase de amarla como viceversa.

Ya que se aman, y eso está bien para el mundo.

Y mientras Gray sigue pensando en cuanto su vida cambió gracias a Juvia, ahí mientras la observa dormir en aquella mañana de verano en la habitación de ambos, no puede evitar darle un beso en su frente. Entonces ella se despierta, y le regala la más bella sonrisa.

Le dice Gray-sama y él la besa. Juvia ríe un poco después del beso porque sin querer el cabello de Gray le ha hecho cosquillas. Y mientras la ve riendo, despeinada, pero con amor a la vida, Gray le dice lo de todas las mañanas.

"_Gracias." _

Porque le agradece que lo haya escogido.

La agradece que no se haya rendido a ellos.

Le agradece su amor.

Pero más que nada le agradece, mientras su mano acaricia su barriga ya redondida, la familia que le dará en unos pocos meses.

* * *

_i convinced myself that i would never find you. when suddenly i saw you_

* * *

Notas de autora. jajajajaja perdón. Soy yo la que nunca actualiza pero me está dando un ataque y tengo esto pausado y **Liraz** merece tener su colección completa porque es suya y la merece. Amiga tú te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo, esta es tu colección, porque es de nuestro bebé con gruvia metido y el suegris más adelante. Gracias por los favoritos y alerts btw

¡Por un mundo con más amor para Gray!

Ps. Espero y se encuentren bien, por favor cuídense y no salgan de su casa, recuerden que haciendo eso evitamos que este virus se expanda más ok?

**¿Reviews?**

**||| Looop |||**


End file.
